Two Worlds Collide
by MysticalMaiden22
Summary: Toshinori's live is changed forever when he is saved by a mermaid named Inko. They become friends but soon it becomes more when they start develop feelings for one another. But, like most stories, a romance between a human and a mermaid has it's troubles. And Toshinori and Inko are goin to find out the hard way. Mermaid AU! Toshinko. Summary change later.


They warned him not to go. They warned him it would be too dangerous to go out. Despite the many warnings his friends and his old mentor gave him, Toshinori was too stubborn to listen. Now, here he is, sinking to the bottom of the sea while the storm raged above him. Small bubbles float through his mouth and nose as his lungs gave away due to lack of oxygen. He blinked as he stared up as thunder crashed through the sky and the rain hitting the sea. He could hear the muffled thunder as he sunk but he felt it's impact vibrate to his ears.

Out of many ways he thought his life would end, Toshinori never thought drowning would be the cause of his death. He figured he would die of old age, asleep in his bed. It would be a slow and painful death. Slowly drowning as his lungs gave out was less painful then he expected it to be, and boy was it slow indeed. As he sunk to the depths of the sea, Toshinori watched the sea crashed among each other as the storm continued. The moonlight shone through the seas water and casted down upon him giving him some solace of light. The sea around him was a dark blue, there were no sea creatures around him but soon, he thought to himself, a wandering shark would find his body and devour him. The thought of that brought a chill in his body. The last thing he wanted was a shark to eat him.

' _I_ _really should have listened to Torino. Heh, he's going to be disappointed once he see's his ship wrecked_.' Toshinori chuckles but soon regretted doing so when the water soon filled his lungs. Toshinori opened his mouth and tried to swim up to the surface to get some air but, his plan backfired and eventually, he slowly gave out. His eyes started to drop and before he fell into darkness, something swam towards him. With no strength left in him to swim, Toshinori's eyes gave in and closed.

* * *

The cool, crisp air of the shore felt refreshingly serene, especially in the early hours of the morning. The waves rolled across the sand, seagulls soared through the sky as the sun slowly raised above the horizon. Toshinori felt warm for some unexplained reason and he head felt lightheaded. Toshinori slowly awoke in a daze, blinking his eyes a couple of times before wincing in pain after he felt an aching pain in his stomach. He sits up and throws up a wave of water. It takes him a couple of minutes before the salt water escaped from his system and left him in a coughing fit.

After he was finished, Toshinori rubbed the side of his head. He groans from the throbbing pain. "Argh, where am I?" He mumbles to himself.

Toshinori looked at his surrounds around him. He was at a beach, that much was certain. Behind him was the woods but other than that, except for a few sequlls flying above him, there was nothing else worth noting.

Toshinori scratched the top of his head, wondering to himself how he managed to make it to the surface if he was sinking in the middle of the sea. Did the sea currents float him here to a close island? Was that even possible? No, it couldn't be.

He was on the brink of death and something was swimming towards him. He should be dead right now!

"Either I'm dreaming and I'm still at home, or I really did die and now I ended up in heaven." Toshinori told himself.

Then, he hears a small gasp. "O-oh! Thank goodnes you're alive!" A feminine voice spoke in relief.

Toshinori looked around to the source of the voice and just a few feet from where he sat, behind a rock, big enough to hide two people, a young women hid.

"Huh?" Was Toshinori's response.

"I found your body." She says. "You weren't breathing and I was worried so, I revived you using mouth to mouth. It took me a while but, thankfully I managed to save you just in time."

"You saved me?" He asks her.

She nods.

"H-how!? I was drowning in the middle of the sea. My ship was destroyed by the storm. How could you possibly save me?" He asked her, wondering how on earth such a small, petite women like her could possibly be out in the middle of the sea and carry him to the shore.

It made no sense.

The women blushed and cowered behind the rock. "I...if I told you, you wouldn't believe me." She tells him. "And even I did...you'll only hurt me."

"Why would I possibly hurt you? As crazy as your story sounds, you saved my life. I would have been dead if you weren't around to save me."

The women stays quiet and avoids to look at him. She traces her finger around the rock, conflicted whether she should tell him or not.

Making up her mind, she looks at him and tells him, "Whatever I tell you right now, you can't tell anyone else. Please. It's important that no one knows about this."

Toshinori nods, however, he couldn't helonbut detect the slight fear in her voice. It was if she was telling him she committed murder or something. But to reassure her, he tells her, "I promise."

Signing through her nose, the women swallows her nerves away and with her eyes closed, she crawls away from the rock to reveal the power lower half of her body.

Once she revealed herself, Toshinori's eyes shit wide open with surprise.

In all his years as a fishermen, he always heard stories of men encountering strange creatures during their time in the sea. He's heard many stories, most of them ridiculous to even believe. Toshinori never believed the stories until he saw said creatures himself.

Before him was a mermaid. A real life mermaid with green tail and everything. Her hair was black, long and covered her breasts, her skin was soaking wet and around her neck was a orange seashell embodied with multicolored pebbles.

The women looked at the sand, and looking closely, he could see she was shaking with fear. She was frightened and Toshinori felt a pang of guilt.

He was speehless, to say the least. Never in his entire life would he imagine himself encountering a real life mermaid. It was hard to believe this was actually happening to him.

He then hears her sigh. "I-I know this is a surprise for you." She speaks. "I've rarely shown myself to a human so I'm a little scared." She laughs then exclaims out loud.

"Ahh! What am I doing?! If anyone found out I exposed to a human I'll be banished! Goodness, what was I thinking!?" At that point, the mermaid was talking to herself and Toshinori silently stared at her awkwardly as she berated herself.

Toshinori clears his throat and tried to speak to the mermaid but, she was engrossed in her own conversation to notice. Swallowing through his dry-hard throat, Toshinori coughs out and in a loser voice, calls out to her, "Ma'am! Excuse me, ma'am!"

His voice snapped her back reality and she looks at him as if she just remembered he was there.

Clearing his throat once more, he tells her, "It seems I caused you a lot of problems just by rescuing me. I'm sorry." He apologized with a bow.

Flustered, the mermaid waves her hands to him, "No, no! Please, don't worry." She says. "You have nothing to apologize for." She grabs a handful of her and runs her hand up and down. Bashful, she continues, "Besides, I couldn't allow you to die out there. I'd never forgive myself knowing I let someone die when I obviously could have done something. A-and besides it was the right thing to do after all."

Toshinori smiles. "Well, I thank you." He says. "If it weren't for you, I would have died. For now on, you have my gratitude."

"Please, it's no problem. As long as you're fine, that's all I want. Although your gratitude is much appreciated." She giggles afterwards and Toshinori finds himself laughing with her.

They sat there on the beach, laughing for no apparent reason. Toshinori found himself liking the mermaid. She was kind, and although a bit shy, she wasn't afraid to do what was right.

Once their laughs died down, the mermaid sighs and says, "Well, it seems you're better now so, I better head off then."

"Yes. Ah, by the way, this island is inhibited right?" He asks her.

She nods. "Yes. Although I'm not sure how far the village is." She tells him.

"Right. Well, thank you anyways."

"Yes. Goodbye now."

"Goodbye."

Toshinori slowly stands up on his feet while the mermaid crawls her way to the sea. Once he stood on his feet, Toshinori watched as the mermaid dives into the ocean.

Before she leaves, she pokes her head out of the ocean and waves goodbye to him. He waves goodbye back.

After that, the mermaid dives back to the sea and soon after, Toshinori walks away.

* * *

 **AN: To be continued...**


End file.
